


Harmonious

by chionophilic_lass



Series: Tales of Five Kingdoms [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Deaths, Combats, Concubines, Dad!Tora, F/M, Guilds, Happy Ending, Hunters, Light Angst, M/M, Mages, Magi Labyrinth of Magic References, Magic, Merchants/Traders, Mom!Alisa, Royal Families, Slow Burn, kingdoms AU, may be a bit of kenma-centric, not-so graphic depiction of violence, on part 1 only I promise, really bc I don't know how to do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chionophilic_lass/pseuds/chionophilic_lass
Summary: At a continent where imbalanced magic is the only thing that bonds the whole place together, the blood and connections of theCzarseach country with peculiar weathers possesses is what they need to maintain the harmony that buzzes all around them.Until a kingdom named Nekoma lost its track on that said balance.





	1. Part I| Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting in AO3 and I'm still grasping the ways on how to use it and same goes for writing, actually, so pardon me if I have grammatical errors or typographical errors. Constructive criticisms are also appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> _Characters in this series are not mine (unless stated) and they belong to Haruichi Furudate. Copying or reposting it to any sites without permission is strictly prohibited. ___
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _-Jude_  
> 

The guards roughly shoved her in her room after her appearance in the court room that day, after the king called her for a certain meeting they talked about. She immediately scrambled to her bed then cried in despair, heart aching and mind buzzing with confusion as she recalled everything that happened in that _wretched_ room. _The king knows I'm_ pregnant _! Now, I can't be free from this hell hole anymore!_ She cried, clutching the pillow closer to her like it's the only thing that will keep her sanity intact.

Alisa is one of the dozen mistresses the king of Fukurodani Kingdom keeps inside his lavish castle built for harsh winters. And since the queen proposed that they should be _removed_ out of her sight, Alisa's secret is already on the brink of discovery. The proposal of the queen was supposed to be something that will keep her secret safer from being discovered-not until the king said that they should be inspected so they could be out of danger's grasp. Two days before the meeting on the court room, they were checked by the resident healer of the palace.

That's where the baby was discovered.

At first, the queen was furious with it and told the king that the father might be one of the generals since the king _shares_ his mistresses with them—but the fact is, she’s the king’s favorite and he doesn’t _share_ his favorite mistress. Of course, she’s the most beautiful the king has—long silver hair, rich pale skin, and green mysterious eyes that can see through one’s soul. She’s also the kindest and youngest in the batch, considering she was kept in the whore house since she’s nine and was bought by the king when she was eighteen—still _fresh_ and untouched.

The worst part is, when the time comes where the child was already born in this world, it’s either she’d be freed, kept there until she dies, or be _executed_ privately. And she wants none of those. Heck she didn’t even want to be pregnant. She just accepted the fact that she’ll gave birth and decided to kept it hidden when she learned the new queen’s proposal but then they just had to _check_.

She decided she’ll escape that evening.

She grabbed the most decent clothing she had (which is a pair of white dress she had before the king bought her) then grabbed all the gems and precious stones the king gave her every after her _work_ was done. She stuffed it in a small sack she kept incase she’ll have time to escape, something glinted on the corner of her eyes and saw the carved short knife she has even before she’s placed on the whore house. _I should bring it with me_. She thought then put it inside the sack. As she was about to tie the sack close, the door burst open and the king entered, drunk.

“Alisaaa…I’m *hic* glasffhhh…” the king incoherently said, voice slurred due to the alcohol’s influence. She gulped as she carefully pushed the sack under the bed, gripping the short knife on her back. _This is my chance_. Alisa thought then tucked the knife under her pillow.

“Come here my king. I can’t understand what you’re saying.” She said seductively as she sat on the bed. The king obeyed blindly and approached her. She wrapped her arms around the king’s neck and straddled his lap, kissing the king full on the mouth. The king kissed back eagerly, moaning in the return. Soon enough, clothes were strewn on the floor. The king’s loud moans and groans heard even outside the room. The guards were a bit disturbed by this since they are new to their duties so they decided to hang around for a bit downstairs.

*

The king was sprawled on Alisa’s bed, back facing the ceiling, neck gushing excessive amounts of blood from the long cut that ran from the king’s that that reached to his ear, coloring the lush white sheets in crimson. Alisa cleaned herself and the knife with the king’s hunting cape then got dressed in the dirty hunting pants and vest the king wore when he came in. It almost fits her since she’s about as tall as the king, though the width was off, she doesn’t seem to care as she tucked the knife on the belt and crawled under the bed (she fits in because there’s enough space for a person to crawl on). She slid open a hidden trap door there and shoved the sack on the stairs.

She struggled going down on the first few steps because she’s tall and the bed above her is a bit low so she had to crawl but after the sixth step, she finally managed to run down the stairs into the tunnel that leads into a forest, miles away from the castle—she figured out that the tunnel was covered in magic (her family, even though she forgot who they were, were a family of mages back then).

She looked around, gasping in awe. The tunnel may be dark, but the number of fireflies swarming around the area is enough to light her way into the tunnel. It looked so enchanting she had to pinch herself to continue moving and not just stand there.

Soon, she reached the entrance of the forest. Her breathing hitched as if she was drowning. The magic of the forest was so thick she had to gasp for air so her body could adjust with the great amount of it that looms over the forest.

She stepped in and almost fell over if hadn’t she used her another foot for foundation. _Why—?_ She asked herself and tried to take another step. It was hard at first, but after a few more steps, she finally managed to speed deeper in the forest.

*

The sun rose on the horizon, scattering its light to the slumbering kingdoms, giving life on the world that was swallowed by the darkness. Chasing away the coldness in every inch of everyone’s bones. Rays sneaked between the thick canopy of the forest, enhancing the spells bestowed around the area, making the forest even more enticing. A figure of a woman slept under a cave on a trunk of one of the great trees living there. The gentle rise and fall of her chest dancing with the soft breeze of early morning wind.

Under the luminous rays of the sun she glowed, enhancing her assets, making her appear like a resting nymph in the clothes of a hunter. A man who lives near the area passed by the tree and saw the sleeping maiden. His eyes widened at the sight and he thought that it was the Magi being told in the legends but he remembered that the Magi was a _boy_ and not a lady. And a Magi doesn’t wear a hunter’s clothes to begin with.

He went near the sleeping figure, ducking under the stray root of the great tree. He crouched down and saw the most beautiful being he saw for his entire life (same there Tora. I feel you). He stumbled backwards in shock, crushing the dried leaves under him which made Alisa jolt up awake.

The hunter didn’t know that seeing her changed his life forever.

She frantically looked around, stopping at the sight of the man looking at her wide-eyed. They stared at each other before Alisa screamed at the top of her lungs, making the man to do the same. The small animals around them started to panic and ran on all directions as the two people continued screaming.

“W-wait! Shut it I’m not gonna hurt you!” Taketora, the hunter, said panicking. Alisa stopped screaming and looked at him incredulously. “Aren’t you a palace soldier?” she asked then covered her mouth. Taketora looked at her baffled before chuckling.

“I will never serve a god damned palace, missy. I’m a hunter and I live in this forest.” Taketora said and stood up, dusting his pants and vest. Alisa stared at him as he did so, making the other blush under her gaze.

“You mean you lived here so you won’t be sent to the palace?” she asked like a kid asking her parents as to why they aren’t buying her a puppy.

“Yeah, you could say that. But actually, I was born and raised in this forest.” Tora said then smiled at her. The smile was bright and proud, like it doesn’t matter as to where he was living. It was blinding, Alisa hadn’t seen a smile as bright like that (Look at Hinata then) she had to look away.

“Oh, are you lost?” Tora asked, approaching her side slowly. She nodded her head, hugging her folded limbs. She planted her face above her knees and started thinking of what would become of her. Yes, she’s free now but she didn’t plan on what to do when she’s already in this situation so she has no idea on what to do.

“Wanna come with me? Looks like you haven’t stuffed your belly for a while.” Tora joked then pulled her up. She looked at him baffled but he just ignored her, grabbing the sack laying behind her.

“What are you…?” she asked. Tora smiled again then motioned her to follow him. She hesitantly followed, looking around warily as if someone will ambush them. Tora saw this and smiled to himself. _She’s so adorable_. He thought and continued walking. After a while, they reached a medium-sized cabin built on a wide clearing filled with white jasmine bushes. The flowers’ scent filled up Alisa’s nose and she can’t help but stand there and admire the place.

The cabin was made of wood, carefully hammered on top of one another. The roof was also made of thin strips of wood, polished and flattened to perfection. There’s a bench on their front porch while different kinds orchids are hanging on the shed, giving of a comfy mood outside. The house gives off a comfy and welcoming vibe that makes her feel warm.

“Hey, don’t just stand there (DO SOMETHING XD), let’s go inside.” Tora snapped the silver-haired beauty from her trance and started following the hunter inside their house. Tora slammed open the door and yelled, “I’m back! I brought someone with me!”

Soft steps were heard rushing down the stairs and soon enough, a girl with light brown hair came bouncing down the stairs. She had long eyelashes that match up Alisa’s and a smile brighter than the sun. She was adorable.

“Mother! Father! Nii-chan brought a girl with him!” the girl exclaimed excitedly then ran around her, like an excited puppy examining its new toy. Alisa smiled at the child and pet her hair. Her smile grew wider and ran towards a room.

“Who is she?” she asked smiling. Tora smiled as well and rubbed his nape, “My sister. Our age gap is pretty big, but who cares? It’s not that we have neighbors anyway.” the hunter said then laughed. _They’re so carefree, I wish I could be like that_. She thought then snapped her head towards the direction where Tora’s sister went and saw middle-aged couple walking out of the room, holding the child’s hands and smiling.

“Welcome to our humble cabin, sweetie. What’s your name?” the woman, Taketora’s mother, said, her warm smile still plastered on her face.

“Haiba Alisa, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you.” She said curtly then bowed. The couple introduced themselves and bowed as well.

“And I am Yamamoto Akane! The pretty little sister of onii-chan! I’m five!” the little girl exclaimed, jumping up and down while beaming. The smile was so bright and contagious that Alisa couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Nice to meet you to, Akane. You’re so pretty.” Alisa mused then hugged the child. Akane hugged her back then made Alisa carry her, “You’re pretty too, Alisa-chan!” She beamed. Alisa blushed then pinched the girl’s puffy cheeks.

*

They let Alisa live with them and treated her as one of the family members. She helped in the household chores and took good care of Akane while the men in the house go out for hunt. Tora’s mom taught Alisa how to bake since she’s already good at cooking and Alisa will occasionally teach Akane how to read and write since the books in the house doesn’t seem to be used—which is the opposite. When Tora doesn’t go out hunting with his father, he’ll hang out with Alisa and they’ll exchange stories about each other—of course, Alisa has to _modify_ the stories she’s telling.

She’s afraid that if they knew she’s pregnant and a former mistress of the king, they might throw her away. Worse, they’ll turn her back to the palace and be killed. She was thankful to not have morning sickness but at the same time, dreads the fact that her shape is getting more noticeable as time flies by.

One morning, Alisa woke up like any other day and saw Tora in her room—watching her intently. Fear and panic slowly bloomed in her chest making her stomach churn with dread. _Does he know_? She asked herself while thinking of something to say.

“T-Tora. W-why are here?” she asked, trying to hide the fear lingering on her voice. But Tora was sharp, he already knew she’s hiding something from them—even from the start. He noticed that every time they exchange stories about each other, her stories were jigsaw puzzles that doesn’t seem to fit one another and has a missing piece.

Of course he can feel those things.

He’s a hunter and a trader. He can tell if someone was lying to him or if there’s danger lurking near him and his family. And besides, this forest is not an ordinary forest where people can come and go as they wanted to.

“Tell me the truth, Alisa. Why are _you_ here?” he asked dead serious. Alisa gulped and bowed her head. Tears started to fill her eyes as she succumbed to the fear blooming in her chest. She’s busted, she’ll be killed now. _I’m too dumb to think that everything will be alright_. She thought and smiled weakly.

Tora saw her struggle with her own mind as tears stream down her cheeks into to the cheap fabric of her blanket. He doesn’t know what Alisa’s _real_ stories are, but he knows that she’s someone who can be trusted. “She has a pure heart”, as his mother said on her first night there.

_“She just needed someone to unlock it from its cage,”_

*

Alisa cried out her past to Tora—how she came there, how she can’t remember anything from her family except the fact that she’s a possible mage, that she is a mistress of the king of Fukurodani Kingdom, and the fact that she’s pregnant with the king’s child. Of course, Tora was shocked as hell, he cannot process all the information he got while he sees Alisa cry her heart out.

“Wait…You mean to tell me you’re _pregnant_?” was the only thing he understood. Alisa looked up to him and nodded slowly. Eyes red with tears and face flushed. She’s still beautiful even though she’s crying. Tora blushed and looked away. How could he hate this beautiful being on front of her? Especially now that he knew she needed extra care. He sighed and walked over her then looked straight into her eyes filled with tears.

_Ugh, she’s too much_. Tora thought.

“Come here. You’re such a crybaby.” Tora said then hugged her. Alisa’s emerald eyes widened in shock as tears started to fill them again. She sobbed on Tora’s shoulders as she clutched his shirt hard, crumpling it in the process.

“Why are you so good to me?” Alisa sobbed. Tora chuckled as he caressed her back in a comforting manner.

“Because I care about you, Alisa. I care about you so much it hurts.” Tora said then kissed the top of her head. She blushed furiously with the statement and burrowed her face in his chest. Come to think of it, they’re always together in the past months she stayed there. And every single day Tora goes out into the forest to hunt, Alisa couldn’t help but fear for his safety. And every time they talk, she feels these butterflies in her stomach juggling around.

“Me too.” She mumbled.

*

Tora’s family accepted the news Tora told them and they all consoled Alisa. Tora’s mom even said that she’ll treat her better next time because her condition is kind of sensitive. Pregnancy is always fatal for a teenage girl like Alisa (she’s only 19 here, same age in the manga). She cried that day with how kind they are to her and thanked them none stop. They just chuckled at her response.

“So, do you have anything you’re craving on?” Tora’s mom asked. She looked shyly at the older woman and nodded, “I’ve been dying to eat apples and apple pies lately.” She mumbled blushing. The woman chuckled and went to the kitchen.

“Good thing Tora and his father brought apples yesterday.” She said chuckling and rummaged through the cabinets then grabbed all the things needed.

“Y-you don’t have to do it, though! I-I’ll just eat plain apples,” she said blushing redder than before. Now she looked like an apple with silver hair and emerald eyes.

“I insist my darling. Besides, I want to treat you like my daughter. I know Akane’s already there but it’s different with a teenage girl, you know? And another, you’re already like my daughter-in-law. Tora’s been babbling a lot about you lately like you’re married _already_.” She reassured as she glides through the counter and prepare her treat.

“E-eh? That’s sweet,” she whispered then smiled.

“Please take care of my son, eh? Alisa?” she asked, giving permission for Alisa to be with Tora. She nodded as happiness and love filled her heart, making her feel warmer than ever.

“Of course, mom.” She promised.

***

UGH THIS IS TOO SWEET EVEN FOR ME. I know this is cringe-worthy so I’m already saying my apologies here. I admit, I don’t have a heart and I’m basing these scenes on the previous love stories I read even before I became a fan of HQ!!  so it’s so sappy. I’m not a big fan of Haiba Alisa x Yamamoto Taketora ship but I had to put this here so there would be a start.

And the Fukurodani king who impregnated our queen Alisa here is not Bokuto—I repeat, it’s not Bokuto Koutarou. He’ll be seen in the middle to latter parts of this story so don’t freak out…yet. And besides he won’t be a king in this series—well again, not in the first parts.

This part is long because as the title of this chapter said, Exposition, like explaining the root of the story. The protagonists are not here yet so for now, enjoy!

-Jude ;)


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up, Lev. We’ll be in danger if you keep blabbering like that.” Kenma cut the younger, but taller lad without looking at him.
> 
> “Oops. Sorry.” Lev said then smiled sheepishly. They continued walking in silence, glancing around them for any signs of wild beasts. A few moments later, Kenma stopped on his tracks, prepared his bow and arrow in an attacking stance and started to look around him like a cat sensing danger around them. Tora noticed this and stopped on his tracks as well, Lev followed suit then looked around hoping to find his first catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND the main characters are finally introduced! I hope you'll like this chapter and if there are anything you want to correct on the hunt part, please feel free to do so!
> 
>  
> 
> Oops, did I spoil you?

_18 years later..._

Alisa carefully opened the door to her son’s room and was shocked to see him sitting on his bed reading a book, already in his hunting clothes and the hunting equipment stuffed neatly on the bag. She opened the door widely and entered, smiling at his son.

“Good morning, Kenma. I thought you’re still sleeping. Why didn’t you go down and have breakfast?” Alisa asked then sat beside her 18-year old son. He looked up from what he was reading then nodded, “I actually woke up at sunrise. I’m too excited for the hunt,” he said, tone was bored but his golden eyes say the otherwise.

Alisa smiled at her son then examined his features. Despite the age of 18, he looks like a 12-year old kid hungry for knowledge. He has the same features as his mother, making him look like a girl instead of a boy plus his long hair that reached the root of his neck—the only difference was Alisa’s the winter and her son, Kenma, is the summer. He has dark hair in contrast with Alisa’s silver ones, and gold eyes complimenting his pale complexion. The lad’s eyes reminded Alisa of the king’s gold eyes but if a person looked at their family now, they’ll say that Kenma got Tora’s features—namely his hair and eyes.

“Come on, put that book down for now and have breakfast. Lev’s already prepared for the hunt. Your younger brother’s too antsy you know?” Alisa said then chuckled. Kenma scrunched his nose in irritation with the mention of his brother that has a complete resemblance to her but obeyed her anyway. He grabbed the bag on the floor then followed his mother downstairs. When they entered the kitchen, Akane rushed to Kenma’s side then inspected his look with shining eyes. _Is this some kind of magic? How does she make her eyes sparkle?_ Kenma asked himself as his aunt give him flowery words like:

“Aaw Kenma! You look so adorable!”

“The vest suits you! I knew it would fit you perfectly, you look so beautiful!”

Alisa, as well as the other family members laughed at them while Kenma sighed. He knows his aunt Akane’s already 23 years old but he couldn’t help but wonder if she’s younger than him. Anyways, he always acts like his young body holds an old man in it.

“Now, now, Akane. Don’t dote too much on your nephew, look at him, he’d be more shy if you continued that!” Tora lightly chided then motioned for Kenma to sit beside him. Kenma obliged then sat down. They started eating breakfast as they talk enthusiastically about Lev’s first hunt.

Lev’s sixteen now and they have a family tradition that when their sons turned sixteen, they’ll have to start hunting in that forest. Kenma smiled as he remembered his first hunt—he wasn’t exactly sixteen by that time, he was just nine back then. Since five, his father (Tora) trained him how to fight and how to use different kinds of weapons.

Of course, he hated it because he doesn’t want to exhaust himself.

He preferred to have lessons with his grandma for magic and potions and read tons of books than burn his muscles just to whip it into rocks. But since his grandma taught him that magic needs a lot of stamina and a bit of fighting skills so it could be used properly, he willingly woke up early every morning and exhaust himself to death with trainings.

That’s when he decided he should practice hunting. His first unofficial prey was a squirrel that he shot on a branch. He was so happy with that and the next days after that, he pretends to read books on their basement and “lock” himself there though the truth was, he was wandering around the forest hunting for wild rabbits, quails, et cetera.

And when the time of his first official hunt, he killed a wolf almost his size back then. Wolves don’t usually wander in the outer parts of the Magi’s forest (it’s the forest where they currently live in. It basically explains why there’s a thick magic sensed there but I’ll elaborate it in the latter parts of this story), where they usually go hunting, and dwelled on the deepest parts of it—Kenma pretended to be lost at and went hunting on the deep parts and there he killed the wolf.

The wolf was probably the alpha of its pack because after the wolf dropped dead on the ground, body covered in gushing wounds and arrows pierced on its chest and back, the other lurking wolves around him whimpered then ran away. Tora almost had a heart attack when he saw Kenma walked outside the deep parts carrying a wolf on his shoulders.

“Kenma, are you okay? Why didn’t you eat your food?” he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his grandma’s voice.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Kenma said then continued eating. After they finished eating breakfast, they left and walked into the forest.

“Nii-chan! Aren’t you excited? We’ll be hunting in the deep parts today! I heard there’s many dangerous animals there that’s super huge and—“ Lev enthusiastically said, his hands everywhere with his gestures.

“Shut up, Lev. We’ll be in danger if you keep blabbering like that.” Kenma cut the younger, but taller lad without looking at him.

“Oops. Sorry.” Lev said then smiled sheepishly. They continued walking in silence, glancing around them for any signs of wild beasts. A few moments later, Kenma stopped on his tracks, prepared his bow and arrow in an attacking stance and started to look around him like a cat sensing danger around them. Tora noticed this and stopped on his tracks as well, Lev followed suit then looked around hoping to find his first catch.

“Do you heard something?” Kenma asked in a hushed voice while looking around warily. His father and Lev shook their heads wide eyed. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kenma motioned them to continue walking, his senses on full alert.

He kept his bow and arrows facing the ground but the strings were still stretched slightly in case of a beast attacking them. Tora sheathed his sword as well while Lev did the same with Kenma. They continued walking, occasionally glancing around warily to check for beasts near them when Kenma heared a rather _loud_ rustle behind him. He quickly stretched the string of his bow fully and spun, releasing the arrow in the process with much force and speed. A thud was heard and they saw a wild boar having seizures on the ground, Kenma’s arrow pierced deeply on its skull.

“Wow, nii-chan! The boar was killed in a shot! Nice kill!” Lev praised. Kenma shrugged his shoulder as he approached the already dead beast and pulled the arrow out of its head effortlessly. Tora whistled then checked his son’s prey then grinned.

“This is a large beast, Kenma. Good job!” he said then looked at his son who nonchalantly cleaned the arrow with the cloth he brought.

“Thanks,” Kenma muttered then put it back on its case.

“Nii-chan, how could you keep your cool when you killed a large beast like that in one shot?” Lev asked pouting. Kenma shrugged again as he dropped the beast in the sack they brought. He hauled the sack on his shoulders like it weighed nothing then continued walking.

“Just let him be. Didn’t I tell you that he killed an alpha wolf on his first hunt?” Tora said to his youngest son then shrugged. “Eh?! So he’s that amazing! I hope I could hunt a wolf too!” Lev exclaimed then followed Kenma.

“Oh, but wolves are found in the deep areas of this forest. And I forbid you to do that,” Tora reminded him as they walk side by side. _Damn, this kid is incredibly tall for his age_. He thought as he looked up on his son whose height is a couple of inch higher than him. _Well, Alisa’s also tall so no questions on that._ He added then walked faster.

“What?! I thought we’ll hunt there?” Lev whined. Kenma just scoffed while their father frowned then smacked his youngest son’s arm, yelling, “Don’t ‘what’ me, mister. Boars that large don’t often wander in these parts. Meaning, something more dangerous drive them to wander here.”

“Eeh? Okay…”

*

They went home carrying a feast on their shoulders and arms. Kenma managed to hunt a boar, three quails and a couple of wild rabbits and speared five salmons, Lev caught a wild duck and three rabbits and Tora caught a deer, a medium-sized boar, four rabbits and a couple of wild ducks. They also found some fruits on the way like blueberries, raspberries and bananas.

“We’re home!” Tora called out as they lay their prize for that day. Alisa and Akane welcomed them and helped them carry the hunting gears inside the house. They went straight to the bathroom then washed themselves.

As the night goes on, they had a small feast served on their table and they started eating, telling Alisa and the others about the hunt that happened earlier. They laughed as they narrate details of Kenma having the first kill between all three, Lev having his first kill as with a wild duck and how Tora chased after the deer into the river.

Soon after, Kenma excused himself and climbed upstairs to his room, telling he’s already sleepy. They exchanged a few stories more before Lev followed Kenma and the elders are the only ones left on the table. Alisa piled the dishes in the counter and wiped the table clean before sitting down with them again.

“Kenma, he’s a very talented child,” Tora’s mom blurted out. They slowly nodded, a solemn look plastered on their faces. “I didn’t tell you an important detail earlier about our hunt,” Tora muttered, lips set into a thin line.

“What is it, honey?” Alisa asked, worry creeping on her chest.

“Kenma killed the giant boar we ate today in a shot. The arrow buried deep into the beast’s skull. It is what Lev wanted to say earlier but good thing he didn’t remember.” He said. The three gasped and stayed silent. Alisa wanted to cry, she has mixed emotions about what Tora said but pride dominated her chest.

“How did he do that?” Tora’s father exclaimed. Tora shook his head saying he doesn’t know when his mom giggled like she remembered something. The three looked at her expectantly like she knew something—which is true—and hoping she would tell them what it is.

“Your first child, Alisa, as I said earlier, is _talented_. _Very_ talented,” she mused.

“What do you mean by very?”

“Remember the times when he’ll lock himself down the basement to read books?”

They nodded in anticipation, slowly realizing what Tora’s mom was implying, “He didn’t really read books all the time then. He’s just sneaking out of the house to have a little hunt all by himself.” She explained. Alisa almost had a pseudo-heart attack with the information but Tora managed to give her a cup of water in which she drank eagerly.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tora hissed while caressing Alisa’s back to calm her down.

“I thought you knew since your hunts were always added with something out of the inventory?” she innocently stated which earned grunts from the two oldest males in the house. Alisa gasped in realization while Tora’s mom giggled.

“That child!”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you'll leave more feed backs so I'll know what to check on this fic. That's all, thank you!
> 
> -Jude


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He really despises places with many people gathered in one spot._
> 
> That’s a general truth for him and everyone in their family knows that—he just wanted to nurse his curiosity on what the town looks like in person. And now he’s regretting this big time—especially with Lev in his care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for family bonding!

Tora and Alisa decided to be quiet about Kenma’s sneaking episodes when he was just a kid—they know that they’ll just get a nonchalant shrug from the boy saying, “At least it helped me,” which is irritating, even though they love their son so much, at the same time making them look so _stupid_. Yes, they have rational reasons as to why they have the urge to confront their son with his childhood schemes but, as said earlier, he’ll just outsmart them.

“Good morning,” Kenma muttered as he stepped down the stairs and enter the kitchen. Alisa and Tora smiled at him then motioned for the boy to sit down and eat.

“You’re early again, Kenma. Is something bothering you?” Tora asked as he passed Kenma the rice. The latter shrugged and started filling his plate with it. “Just wanted to buy a new book. I finished reading the latest book mom bought last week.” he said in his usual bored tone then stuffed his mouth with rice and ham.

“Oh really? Perfect. We’ll be selling some of our catch to Hotarou-kun, I’ll buy you a new one” Alisa delightfully said. Kenma hummed then replied, “I’m coming. I want to see town today.” The couple’s eyes widened in shock but then smiled and pat their son’s head. They were a bit shocked to hear Kenma come with them to town because he doesn’t like socializing. He’s awkward and shy, and people often mistaken him for a girl which makes the boy feel sick.

“Wanna explore town, eh? Sure you’re coming out of your shell.” Tora teased then continued eating. The feline-like boy smiled a small smile then sipped a cup of coffee his mother gave him earlier.

“Mom! You’re coming to town today? Can I come too?” Lev butt in as soon as he reached the kitchen. Alisa giggled at his youngest son’s excitement then nodded in approval.

“A family bonding, then.” Tora declared and clapped his hands together.

*

He really despises places with many people gathered in one spot.

That’s a general truth for him and everyone in their family knows that—he just wanted to nurse his curiosity on what the town looks like in person. And now he’s regretting this big time—especially with Lev in his care.

“Nii-chan! I’m bored, can I just go with mom and dad?” his brother quietly whined, planting his face on the library table where they are situated. Kenma glared at him even though he knows the taller lad doesn’t see him at the moment but he still glared anyway.

“I can’t just let you wander out there, you know? I’m responsible for you right now that mom and dad’s not here so keep your ass seated, shut the hell up and wait for them to pick us up. I’m looking for a good book.” Kenma bluntly told his brother. In a stranger’s perspective, the scene unfolding before them might look a bit ridiculous, considering the fact that Lev is taller than Kenma and Kenma looked younger than the former—so him (Kenma), chiding Lev and saying to shut the hell up might look like a stand-off comedy from strangers.

_How on earth could this be a family bonding if it’s just me and this sentient lamppost here?_ Kenma asked himself in irritation with his brother. He moved to another shelf when he found nothing interesting in the first shelf and started again to look for good books.

“Nii-chan, what book do you like to read?” Lev suddenly asked. Kenma didn’t bother to look at his brother and continued to rummage on the piles of gold mine, “Anything that catches my eyes. I don’t care about its genre and what kind.” He said in his low voice.

“Gen—what? Can you elaborate what you’re saying?” Lev asked, having no idea on what Kenma told him. The latter rolled his eyes heavenwards before replying, “Simpletons like you wouldn’t get it,” Kenma said. Lev pouted and started to look for things to do as well.

“What’s enjoyable about reading anyway? It’s boring.” Lev murmured but loud enough for Kenma to hear. He approached Lev silently then smacked him on the head.

“OW! Nii-chan? What was that for—“ Lev whined but was cut when the librarian shushed them. Lev pouted again as Kenma glared at the former. “You don’t know the bliss of reading a book so shut your filthy mouth and be quiet if you don’t want me to curse you in silence forever.” Kenma warned, letting his hand glimmer with magic he learned from his grandma. The younger lad’s skin paled more than it was already then gulped, nodding. _He’s pretty scary despite being small._ Lev thought then sat down, watching Kenma go back to what he was doing. They heard the shops bell chimed informing them that someone entered.

“Ah, Rin-san, thank you for looking out for my children.” Lev heard and whipped his head in the direction of the voice and saw his father talking to the librarian. The librarian smiled then nodded, gesturing for their father to approach them.

“Kenma, did you find books you like?” Tora asked. Kenma looked at then nodded, showing four thick books on his arms which was not there earlier. Tora laughed then patted Kenma’s head lightly. Muttering that they should go home now.

*

They stopped by on a few shops and bought some stuff for the house and others like a couple of lamps, new crossbows, bows, arrows, pick axe, machete, hammer, new ceramics, couple of new outfits for each of them and some herbs and spices. It took them until afternoon to finish shopping and went to their final stop to eat.

“Nii-chan smacked me in the head when I said that reading is boring. I think I got a bump because of it,” Lev stated. Their parents laughed at what their youngest said then replied, “You shouldn’t have done that Lev. You know your brother’s interest is not the same to yours.” Alisa lightly chided Lev as she giggled.

“Eh? Okay then. But I’m going to surpass nii-chan when it comes to hunting! I should learn his ways so I can find a way to outsmart him!” Lev declared, earning the attention of some customers.

“Lev shut up. How can you outsmart me when you’re not even smart?” Kenma stated in a matter-of-fact tone that made Lev pursed his lips. Tora’s laugh boomed around the little shop as he laughed at his sons bickering while Alisa tried to hide her laugh behind her delicate hands.

Lev’s face looked so embarrassed as he blushed behind his hands, remaining silent. As Kenma watched them, he couldn’t himself laugh silently. The youngest of the four saw this and started laughing as well. Soon after they finished their meal and paid their bills, they left the town and entered the forest—Lev stumbling as he let his body adjust with the sudden wave of ancient magic crashing on them. Kenma on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind this and walked like there’s not much of difference.

It made their parents stunned for the second time as Lev struggled to regain composure with the help of Tora, considering the fact that it was their kid’s first time to go out of the forest. They reached their house in no time and quickly arranged the items they bought.

“Ooh, you bought many items today huh? How much did Kozume-san paid you?” Akane asked while fitting the new dress Alisa bought for her. Kenma excitedly grabbed the books he bought and went upstairs to his room.

“Ah, Hotarou gave us 10 gold coins and 35 silver coins for the deer and the wild ducks. Said the species of the deer and duck was pretty rare in this area.” Tora answered, taking a sip in the cup in his hands.

“Hmm… Tora, didn’t Kozume-kun said that tomorrow would be the start of the week-long town festival there? He invited us to watch the orchestra and the party after that right?” Alisa asked, arranging the new kitchen wares in the cabinets.

“Oh! Is that so? I forgot. Okay, we’ll go! Wanna come with us Akane?”

“Of course, nii-chan. Mom, dad! We’ll go to town tomorrow!” Akaneq exclaimed, her brown curly hair bouncing as she giddily jumped up and down like she’s still a five-year old.

**

Kenma sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He thought that going to town was over in that day—but the town festival just had to _suddenly pop up_ and make them all come back. Seriously, even if he declined going, he knows his aunt Akane would just strip is clothes off and fix his outfit appropriate for the event and _haul_ him on her shoulders just to make him go there.

She’s done it many times truth be told.

And right now, he can hear Lev enthusiastically blab with their aunt on what they should wear tomorrow and such. _It’s not yet here but I can already feel the headache_. Kenma thought, touching his forehead. At the thought of the upcoming event tomorrow, something twisted on Kenma’s stomach, making him feel uncomfortable and bile rise on his chest.

_Something wrong will happen tomorrow_.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, explaining the “Kozume Hotarou” part (it’s when Akane asked “…How much did Kozume-san paid you?” and Tora replied, “Ah, Hotarou…”), I put that for some purpose in the latter part of this story and maybe it’s a bit evident why.  
> I wanna know your opinion about this fiction!  
> -Jude ;D


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma watched as his father and his uncle chat along with their elders then looked around him. The atmosphere here was so light and lively that he felt like the feeling settled in his stomach was just dumb annoyance and panic for being around so many people today—but he knew better.
> 
> _His gut feeling never fails to save him._
> 
> An ability that could be close to precognition was one of those hidden gifts he had that his family doesn’t know. He can’t say that it was really precognition since he doesn’t have those literally eye bleeding dreams that could foretell future events that may or may not be good—the term he was most comfortable with even though it sounds off, is animal instincts. His uncle Hotarou motioned them to follow him to their house so they moved forward while chatting loudly. Kenma stayed silent as his mind wander to the things that might happen latter that day, clutching his mother’s priced possession, who he secretly sneaked out, in his pockets.
> 
> _I need to think fast before it’s too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I’ll try to restrict the POVs here to Kenma and Lev’s only. Trigger warning, I might enjoy writing the killing spree here and take it onto full detail. Well it might not be impactful but read at your own risk]

Kenma was deprived form sleep but he didn’t mind—it’s not that it’s his first time to be in that situation anyway. He casually walked down the stairs with his sleeping attire like he just woke up and ate breakfast like he won’t collapse sleeping anytime now—not that it will happen, it _won’t_ happen because he won’t let sleep overtake him. The reason why he didn’t get sleep last night was because of the lingering feeling that rooted on his stomach—it’s painful and disturbing, like when you did a grave mistake and you know you’ll be punished with equal graveness.

He ate normally—like the feeling of something’s slowly devouring all the contents of his stomach while pouring some hot-cold water on the wound, was not there. He ate normally even though the urge of vomiting on the breakfast table was too strong. He needs to act normally even though the fear that bloomed in his chest was unbearable and all he wants to do is curl up on his bed and hide.

“Are you alright, Kenma? Are you sure you want to go to the festival?” Alisa asked when she noticed that Kenma was a bit off. They were currently preparing to go to the festival and the dark haired boy was sulking while reading a book on their living room, already dressed neatly in black trousers, white shirt and a hunting jacket used when they’re hunting during winter.

“I’m fine, mom.” Kenma said, not taking his eyes off the book, “And even if I don’t want to go, I’m afraid aunt Akane will dress me up as a girl and drag me there.” Kenma murmured but enough for his mother to ear. She chuckled then pat his son’s head.

“If you say so. By the way, you look good with what you’re wearing, but aren’t you feeling hot? After all summer’s near.” She asked curiously, glancing at the book he was reading.

“I feel a little cold today.” He muttered under his breath. She was about to ask him if he needed a medicine when Akane burst open in the room holding a knee-long pastel pink dress with ruffles on the hem and sequins forming elegant swirls on the chest part (I’m sorry, I’m not into fashion so forgive me if I miss some fashion error there). Kenma looked like he was about to die when his aunt approached him with a smile too wide he genuinely feared her face might split into two while whispering “Oh no, not now. I won’t wear that. Please, not now.”

“Ken~ma! Isn’t this dress pretty?” Akane hummed then shoved the dress on his chest which cause Kenma to let go of the book he was reading.

“A-Akane…Isn’t that dress a bit too much for Kenma?” Alisa asked, smiling uncertainly at her sister-in-law who shook her head, “Of course not! I’m sure this will fit him perfectly!” Akane beamed which made the feeling on Kenma’s stomach worse.

*

He wanted to hide behind Lev as they walk side by side on the street filled with colorful decorations and enthusiasm. Stalls with different varieties of products were seen everywhere while people from different villages who came to see their festival wander with much fervor and excitement. They were currently walking on the main avenue of their town that’s near to the forest entrance so no questions ask as to why Kenma already wanted to go back.

“Aaw, Kenma! You should’ve wore the dress! People around here wears beautiful clothes! And aren’t you feeling hot with what you’re wearing?” Akane nagged his poor nephew as they walk. Kenma looked irritated but decided to just tag along since there’s no stopping his aunt when it comes to this.

“Now, now, Akane. Your nephew is not a girl so why would he wear a dress?” Tora lightly chided then pet Kenma’s hair.

“Nii-chan! You’re such a kill joy.” Akane whined while pouting.

“Akane, your brother’s right. You shouldn’t spoil yourself by making your nephew your doll.” Tora’s mom said smiling. Her dad nodded as well as his brother and sister-in-law.

“Though nii-chan really looks good on a girl’s dress.” Lev muttered, earning a death glare from Kenma. The family just chuckled at their youngsters’ antics when someone called them.

“Tora! Good thing you came!” Hotarou yelled while waving at them. The man looked like he was in his mid-thirties, with dark hair, amber eyes and tanned skin—much like Tora.

Kenma watched as his father and his uncle chat along with their elders then looked around him. The atmosphere here was so light and lively that he felt like the feeling settled in his stomach was just dumb annoyance and panic for being around so many people today—but he knew better.

His gut feeling never fails to save him.

An ability that could be close to precognition was one of those hidden gifts he had that his family doesn’t know. He can’t say that it was really precognition since he doesn’t have those literally eye bleeding dreams that could foretell future events that may or may not be good—the term he was most comfortable with even though it sounds off, is _animal_ instincts. His uncle Hotarou motioned them to follow him to their house so they moved forward while chatting loudly. Kenma stayed silent as his mind wander to the things that might happen latter that day, clutching his mother’s priced possession, who he secretly sneaked out, in his pockets.

_I need to think fast before it’s too late._

**

Lev noticed that his brother is more timid than usual while listening to the orchestra play on the make-shift stage at the town plaza. He could say that his older brother’s thoughts seemed to be somewhere, entertaining other, more serious things with the way his brother’s brows furrowed, the way he scrunched his nose in disapproval like he thought of something wrong.

“Nii-chan, are you okay?” Lev asked as he tapped Kenma on his shoulder. They were currently standing near the stage where the orchestra plays. Kenma flinched then looked at his brother who looks so worried about him. He sighed then motioned Lev to bend so he could reach his ears then whispered, “ _Be on alert, Lev. I have a bad feeling about this._ ” Lev’s eyes widen with what Kenma said then nodded.

The older lad motioned him to continue watching which he did obediently—though his senses were heightened for signs of danger.

“Hey, Lev! Why are you so tense? Relax, nothing bad will happen you know?” Tora mused then lightly smacked Lev’s back, making his youngest son chuckle, “O-okay, dad.” Lev lied through his teeth then focused on making his form look more relaxed. Kenma gave him a look of disapproval before turning his amber eyes on the show before them.

(A/N: Play the video, Kyousou Requiem, above for better feels—but it’s not what the orchestra was playing okay?)

Then it happened.

It was slow motion for the siblings as their ears tinged with the sound of metal bursting free from a container and ripping the air with speed, burning it on its wake as blood spurt out from the space between the nape and the skull of the conductor on the stage. A note from the orchestra broke as silence reigned the _crowd_ as they watch the conductor fell with a hunting sound of bones breaking when the man hit the concrete head first. Blood sputtered out from every hole present on the man’s head as his eyes lost all the light that was present a while ago.

The funny thing is, it’s only the crowd of villagers who were silenced.

The orchestra still played like its head wasn’t removed from its neck.

The music still flowed flawlessly like the stray note earlier was didn’t broke at all and there’s still a conductor leading them. Kenma was the first one to recover as he snapped the others to reality—but he moved a second too late—arrows started to rain down upon them from all directions. Lev and Kenma pulled their relatives to a house, dodging and deflecting the arrows in the process—but misfortune must be with them that day. The music played on a faster tempo as people started to run from all directions, causing a stampede and people to be trampled and crushed by other people as arrows continued to rain down on them.

Tora’s mom fell first as she ran with them but got hit by a couple of arrows on her back and shoulder, of course her husband and son tried to save her but the older man was also shot straight to his nape. Blood started to flood the streets along with the bodies starting to fall one by one, either with arrows pierced on different parts of their body or get trampled first then finished off with arrows. Tora had no choice but to leave his parents bleeding on the road and ran forward, only to watch as his sister and wife fall on the ground and also get crushed by waves of people panicking to be saved from the ambush.

The arrows stopped falling and left bodies scattered on the streets, Kenma and Lev managed to remain safe unscathed—physically. They stood in horror as they saw the bodies of their family and other people sprawled in awkward positions with not just a couple of arrows sticking on their bodies, letting excessive amounts of blood gush out from the holes.

Lev stood in horror while looking at the dead bodies around him—specifically the ones who raised him and had called him _son_. Blood was pounding on his ears and the urge to kill is _definitely_ present in Lev’s system, making his vision dark and everyone around him turn into animals his deceased family hunts in their place. Kenma, still staring at the corpses of what he called his home, turned and looked at his younger brother who was dangerously emitting the type of aura that could kill anyone including himself.

He tensed, hearing people sneaking from the dark alleys that connects the town and the plaza then pulled the delusional lion away, looking back only to witness the orchestra play on the background while men in black clothing that covers almost everything about them, attack the remaining people who’re mourning their dead loved ones. Kenma manage to ran out of the plaza with Lev in tow and dodge away from potential enemies that might kill them. He turned into an alley and looked at his tall brother who seemed to still be in haze of what just happened.

“LEV SNAP OUT OF IT!” Kenma yelled as he pushed his younger brother on a wall. Lev continued to stare aimlessly at nothing which made Kenma even more pissed—he slapped his brother since he can’t make himself punch the taller male. The light returned to the younger lad’s eyes as he looked down at his older brother, confusion written all over his face.

“They’re gone, Kenma…” Lev murmured like his sanity was all gone and was crushed along the bodies of their parents and relatives.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Happy Birthday my favorite setter Kenma! I was planning to post some fan art along this double update but I didn’t have the time to buy a new sketchpad.
> 
> Hope you like it!   
> -Jude ;D


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he couldn’t stop the bullet with a knife.
> 
> A shot was heard rumbling through the cold thin air the same time Lev fall on the concrete ground, crimson liquid coloring the sleeve of Lev’s white shirt. Color drained from Kenma’s face as he watched his brother scream in pain.
> 
> __
> 
> Any more of this and he’ll be insane.
> 
> __

He’s going to be insane any moment from now.

That’s the only thought running on Kenma’s head as they watch more people fell on the ground along the tune of the haunting melody blooming from the orchestra.

They were currently hiding in a house on the town plaza’s gate as they watch the people in black slash and shoot people from all directions. After they escaped the havoc on the plaza, Kenma found an unlocked house where they are currently hiding. Lev was shaking behind Kenma while the latter tried his best to find a way to get out of the place when he noticed a musician on the stage, positioned on the back slowly stopped playing and sneaked away from the others. The dark haired man glared on him and trailed his every movement.

Until _their_ eyes meet.

Kenma froze which was noticed by his younger brother, but was too disoriented to ask. Well, at least not until Kenma pulled him out of their hiding place and started running towards the house’s back door.

Once they’re out, Lev almost tripped when Kenma swerved to right where the thick foliage of the forest could be slightly seen blocked by three houses—all in which has a couple of meter gap between them and are connected to the main street.

It _is_ risky.

“O-Onii-chan it’s dangerous!” Lev hissed when he noticed Kenma’s so focused on running out of the place through that way. The feline ignored him and continued dragging the taller male on that direction when Lev skidded to stop Kenma who was caught off guard and almost fell flat on his face—good thing Lev supported him immediately.

“The hell are you doing, Lev?” the older lad asked, face calm but his tone threatening. He tried to pull Lev again but the latter resisted this time, not wanting to go with their family _this_ _early_ despite the desperation and extreme sadness of losing everything they had.

“I’m the one who should ask you what are _you_ doing?” Lev drawled, making sure to level the intensity of Kenma’s glare—but he couldn’t just do it, he was too soft for his older brother. The latter sighed then walked forward but Lev grabbed him again and stopped him.

“We need to _fucking_ _escape_ , Lev. Is that hard to understand?” Kenma exasperatedly asked, pulling his hand away from the taller lad rather harshly. Lev’s eyes widened but didn’t answer. Kenma grasped his younger brother’s hands once more and pulled him as they started running again.

They were already passed the first two alleys without getting noticed by the bandits and hope filled Lev’s chest that they’ll be able to survive the night—not until Kenma stopped dead on his tracks and took a step back.

He and Lev froze when one of the men wearing black suits walked on the path ahead of them. The man’s gaze zeroed on the two and pulled out a pistol. Lev gasped as Kenma gripped the weapon hidden in his hunting jacket’s pocket, glaring at the man on front of them.

But he couldn’t stop the bullet with a knife.

A shot was heard rumbling through the cold thin air the same time Lev fall on the concrete ground, crimson liquid coloring the sleeve of Lev’s white shirt. Color drained from Kenma’s face as he watched his brother scream in pain.

Any more of this and he’ll be insane.

“Oh? Aren’t you going to do anything with that? I just shot your companion, you know?” the perpetrator in black mask mockingly asked. His voice muffled with the fabric covering his mouth. Even so, his eyes are still exposed and though it’s currently late night, the dark haired lad can see the other’s eyes.

They’re gleaming red and filled with bloodlust.

Kenma’s wondering if his eyes contain the same dark euphoric sight.

“N-Nii-chan, don’t,” Lev whispered against his whimpers and cries. Lev, even though he hasn’t saw his older brother got truly _mad_ , knew that the latter was actually in a notch higher state than his assailant. He could sense it in waves and could even _feel_ it crawling against his pale white skin.

“Don’t do it…” he whispered one more time before getting unconscious. But it didn’t help a bit, instead, it made Kenma even more triggered.

“Oops. I’m sorry about that. Your brother might die any moment from now due to blood lo—“  before their assailant could speak, Kenma already drew out his knife and etched a careless attack on his right shoulder, the same spot where Lev was hit by the bullet.

“My hands slipped,” he muttered while staring at the bloodied knife on his hands, eyes not really focused or staring directly at his hand. It’s like he was there, but his mind was somewhere else, probably murdering all the men wearing the black suits on his own little abyss.

“You little bitch!” the man hissed then shot Kenma who dodged the attack easily. They exchanged blows, dodged each other’s attacks.

A true knife versus gun battle.

The man in suit smirked while panting, he endured many cuts and bruises from the dark haired boy already—he hadn’t received so many until now—and he’s extremely thrilled. The former charged, knife aimed at his throat but he jumped a meter away, dodging the attack.

A bullet was released but Kenma just deflected it with his knife like it’s moving in slow motion. _The hell is with that knife?! It doesn’t even have a single scratch!_ The assailant thought amused, firing another shot, this time, aimed at Kenma’s hand so won’t be able to use the knife.

One second, he pulled the trigger.

Then the next, he’s staring directly at the strangers round eyes while lying on the ground. A solemn smile on his face but eyes dark and shooting daggers at the man now laying on the ground, writhing in pain. He made eye contact with the stranger, and gritted his teeth when the latter spoke.

“ _Surprised_ , little Miya?”

*

The last thing Kenma remembered is the sound of gunshot reverberating on his head mixed with the ear-splitting scream of Lev, crying in agony—

“LEV!” He cried out then climbed out of bed in a hurried manner. He slipped on the blanket causing him to fall on the ground with a ‘thud’ but he didn’t mind. Neither did he paid heed on the pain that shot on all parts of his body, no. He wants to see his brother.

“WOAH, woah, woah! Slow down there, you have injuries!” an unfamiliar soothing voice said then held him tight on his arms. He squirmed against the grip, muscles withering in protest so it’s really no use.

With pain over-taking his whole being, he stopped struggling. But not without giving the culprit a death-glare—only to be surprised to see an old man smiling kindly on him.

_Where the hell am I?_

“Ah, you looked so pained my dear. You shouldn’t have moved so sudden! Look, your wounds are bleeding again. Now, Yaku and Yuuki will have to change your bandages one more time.” The old man said, helping Kenma to sit down on the bed.

“W-where am I? And who are you?”

“I’m Nekomata Yasufumi and you’re in my guild—Red Lions Guild. Yaku and Inuoka rescued you and, we’re assuming, your brother, bleeding behind one of the residence area on the town they visited almost a week ago.” The old man explained, sitting on a stool beside the bed.

_A week ago? What in the world…_ Kenma thought desperately, trying not to express his emotion by scrunching his nose—but it’s too late—Nekomata noticed the slight frown creasing his forehead and laughed.

“You’re an entertaining child. Oh, and I if I heard it right, you’re looking for your brother Lev, right? He’s fine now and is currently eating downstairs with the other members. Now, may I know your name? Lev hasn’t talked about you since he woke up.” The old man stated, making Kenma look down on the crumpled bedsheets underneath him.

“Y-Yamamoto Kenma…”

“…I’m afraid you have to change you and your brother’s last names.”

“What?”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing action so pardon me for the lack of it! Besides, my writing game is a bit off today—amen for my writer’s block. Well, I still hoped you liked it and belated happy birthday AKAAAGSHHEEEEE!!!! (Why am I always late in greeting my children?)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> -Jude :3c
> 
> **Next Chapter Preview:**
> 
> On the darkness of the Void, the child glows ethereally, making his “audience” witness his devastated form. His long, slim arms hang limply on his sides, pale limbs, not fully covered by his short trousers, folded outwards, and his head gazing above something that’s not the sky.
> 
> Something glowed on the corners of his eyes and he saw horrible, blood-stained glass shards underneath and around the child. But the strange thing is, the blood didn’t come from him, neither did the shards made a scratch on the delicate pale skin of the Czar.


	6. Part VI

“Now, may I know your name? Lev hasn’t talked about you since he woke up.” The old man stated, making Kenma look down on the crumpled bedsheets underneath him. It’s not like the man is judging him, but the pressure he felt when the old man asked him about that is not something to be ignored.

“Yamamoto Kenma…”

“…I’m afraid you have to change you and your brother’s last names.” He hummed before replying. The young lad’s head snapped up and his gaze zeroed in on the old man’s face which showed no emotion except sympathy.

“What?” Kenma’s voice sounded hoarse even in his own ears, maybe from a week-long of unuse but he spoke clearly earlier, so maybe it is also because of being tired of everything.

After all, passing out for a week is more than evidence for that.

“You see, my boy. Though I know you and your brother are probably great children, despite not knowing your background, the Yamamoto family living in this country is not and they are currently wanted for dead in the court of our palace.” Nekomata explained. Kenma let his shoulders sag at the mention of such news. Partially because he doesn’t want to, somehow, disrespect their family name. But more like due to the effort he’ll use to think for the names.

Effort is something he hardly exerts.

“And refugees are usually assaulted in other parts of our Kingdom. As sad as it may seem. And if people knew you are refugees and brothers—you two didn’t have any resemblance _at_ _all_. You’ll seem suspicious and it may rouse some issues, and we want to help you. But if that happens, the guild’s reputation might crumble.”

Kenma nodded wordlessly, but something was bothering him—why does Nekomata wanted to help him? Maybe it’s because they are a guild that helps people, but still, it raised so many questions on Kenma’s head.

“Hmm…So you have a question? Or questions?” the old man asked. Again, Kenma chose to stay silent. He chose not to open up to anyone. And so he chose not use his freedom to speak what’s bugging him. Chose to stay quirt and suffer the torment of his own thoughts.

“Well, go get some rest, Kenma. You look like you’re still in need of sleep. I’ll just meet you if I have time to know what’s your decision. For now, please refrain from using your family names because only me and a few guild members knows your real relationship with Lev.”

“All right...” the lad muttered then pulled the sheets over him, thinking how much the head of the guild is right about him needing more sleep. He’s too tired of everything even he forgot to request for some food.

 _Everything will crash on my head when I wake up_. Kenma begrudgingly thought as he heard the door of the room close, before groaning and finally closed his eyes.

**ѪϿѮЪᴥ҂ɪᴥϬϪ**

Being a royalty doesn’t mean you have a royal blood or some sort of those things—well, at least it is for Kuroo Tetsurou. He didn’t do anything heroic in a young age to be considered as a king of the Summer Country, Nekoma. He did nothing on his life but be born and be trained to be the next king—or a temporary soon-to-be king.

Well, maybe he possesses a semi-royal blood? Is there even such a thing?

“Focus on the meeting, dammit!” an irritated voice hissed beside him. He blinked then glanced at his loyal advisor whose ears and nose are flaring in anger.

“Oh, sorry.” He sheepishly apologized. His adviser, the adopted son of Red Lions Guild’s owner, crossed his lean arms over his chest them glared at the soon-to-be king. The council, which includes him and his advisor, of course, were currently discussing about the upcoming coronation next week. The elders are doubtful that it would be chaotic if the prince’s suggestion of inviting the rulers of the non-allied kingdoms would be approved. It’s ironic on how Kuroo ignited the debate but is the one who’s spacing out during the heated discussion. He knows he has to interject and add the reason for his proposal but didn’t have the energy to do so.

Either way, he doesn’t feel like he’s a part of the council.

Sure, he’s loved by his people even those in the castle—but he feels like, _he doesn’t deserve it_ since he knows that their bloodline is not really meant to be the ruler of that kingdom. Anyway, he doesn’t time to think of it since the coronation is just several days away—

“I’M SORRY I’M LATE!” a sudden _sunny_ atmosphere enveloped the seemingly mental war zone and made it stop. The new comer blinked many times when _he_ noticed that everyone’s attention was on _him_.

He sheepishly grinned then rubbed his nape, the blush on his round cheeks showing he’s embarrassed by the attention he’s getting. Yaku, the said adviser of Kuroo, cleared his throat then smiled fondly at him.

“It’s fine, Hinata-sama. _It is_ a good thing you’re here now. Why are you late, anyway?” At the mention of it, Hinata’s face became brighter than usual then gleefully announced, “I was just distracted by the sudden awareness of the _Czar_! It came to me on the way here and my first instinct is to try to locate it, though I failed…” his cheery voice faltered and fell, making the others have a hard time hearing it. Kuroo’s heart jumped at the news, different waves of emotions crashing on him.

But what registered to him the most is _relief_.

Kuroo’s well aware of the fact that a part of him doesn’t want the responsibility laid on his shoulders when his father died when he’s just thirteen and being fully aware of the fact that he couldn’t handle being the container of the _Blood Sapphire’s_ essence since the family emblem of the original rulers were lost along the supposed-to-be ruler before him.

The commotion around Kuroo were just white noises buzzing from his right ear going out to the other, not minding the questions thrown at his way.

“Hold!” he exclaimed, the council obeyed the same time Hinata sat at the adjacent to his left. He cleared his throat, preparing himself for something unknown. “If you’re all asking about the upcoming coronation next week, it would be postponed. We’ll continue the event, though, after finding the Czar, invite all the kingdoms of the continent and everything will run smoothly again.”

_Or maybe not._

*

Kuroo adjourned the meeting soon after. Leaving the council, except Yaku and Hinata, dumbfounded. They headed straight to the Sacred Chamber where the   supposed Blood Sapphire is located. Only the members of the royal family know about this as well as Hinata and Yaku. The trap door hiding the entrance is located at his room—the room where the former Kings and Queens took comfort during good and hard times. He pulled the embossed sculpture of an iris at the base of the landscape of a garden that no one knows if it exists, then removed a ruby, the size of his thumb, donning the middle of the flower and replaced it with his emerald earing. He twisted it to the right, mind unconsciously wandering towards some places as the three watched the trap door finally open.

He motioned his companions to enter before him then pulled back the jewelry, letting the door slide close. A torch was already lighted, Hinata being the one who’s holding it, then climbed down the dark path leading them to an impossibly well-lit room with no openings, except for the door where they entered, and no torches besides what Hinata’s holding.

The walls were painted with murals of different places, it seems abstract in Kuroo and Yaku’s eyes, but the ambiance it exerts was more than familiar feeling to them. It’s as if the murals were true and different portals were around them, showing different environments.

“Woah, Kuroo-san, Yaku-san. Please stay with me, it’s dangerous if you let the room’s magic get to your system.” Hinata warned, the childish person in him replaced by the celestial being he is.

“Pardon me, Hinata-sama. But where is this room located? I mean, the entrance is in my room but underneath it is another guest chamber—this is definitely not it.” Kuroo asked, he always possesses the key to it, but never did he dared to use it so it’s no-brainer that he’s currently confused.

“This room is like another gate towards other dimensions. The murals you see painted on the walls are just depictions of those realms. I can say no more of this room or I’ll perish.” Hinata gloomily explained. His face distorted in a weird way that shows fear and frustration. The two guests just nodded before the celestial motioned them towards the center of the room where there’s an intricately designed staff located.

“…These staff is owned by one of the ancestors of the current Magi. It will help us contact the _Czar_.” Hinata continued then all of a sudden, darkness swallowed the whole room but strangely, hey could still see themselves and each other.

 _This is the void. This place is located between all dimensions and only the permitted beings are allowed to enter here. We, Celestials have the power to access the dimension but only when it is badly needed._ Kuroo and Yaku flinched when Hinata’s voice filled their heads.

Clutching it, Kuroo turned towards the celestial and was about to speak, when no words came out of his mouth. Neither the usual deep, husky voice he has that’s used to provoke people.

 _Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you that we could not speak here. Just ask your question inside your mind and we’ll hear it._ The celestial explained.

 _Seriously?!_ Kuroo exclaimed, too loud for their liking because the three, yes, even Kuroo, had to block their “ears”.

 _Tone it down you, dimwit!_ Yaku, who’s been silent the whole time, hissed then kicked the bed head’s shin, making him bend down in pain. Hinata just watched the two bicker for a moment before saying, ‘ _Should we start now?’_  which made the two stop arguing.

Kuroo and Yaku nodded then went near the Sun guardian when the latter motioned them to do so. Hinata grabbed their shoulders and suddenly, voices filled their ears, chanting words they didn’t know—or they _used to_ _know_ before. _The ancient language!_ Kuroo and Yaku both realized as they feel themselves like being brought somewhere in a fast pace, it’s as if their stomachs are lurching.

 _Halt_. The celestial’s young voice reverberated around the Void, making their heads spin even worse. Closing his eyes, Kuroo clutched his head for the second time to ease the dizziness he felt.

_Open your eyes, Kuroo-san._

He obeyed what Hinata said and before him, a child sat a few meters away from them, wearing a faded blue hunter’s jacket that’s meant for harsh winters. His long, black hair covering his face—from afar, the child looks like a girl—but he knew better than judge a book by its cover.

 _The Czar is a child?_ Kuroo unbelievably mused, then suddenly, he noticed Hinata wipe a tear beside him. Looking incredulous, he looked back to the so called Czar, gasping when he realized why the celestial beside him is weeping.

On the darkness of the Void, the child glows ethereally, making his audience witness his devastated form. His long, slim arms hang limply on his sides, pale limbs, not fully covered by his short trousers, folded outwards, and his head gazing above something that’s not the sky. He looks so devastated, so broken, and Kuroo felt his heart clenching tight in his chest. He wanted to cry with Hinata, but he’s not that weak—he needed to stop the tears burning his eyes.

Something glowed on the corners of his eyes and he saw horrible, blood-stained glass shards underneath and around the child. But the strange thing is, the blood didn’t come from him, neither did the shards made a scratch on the delicate pale skin of the boy. It looked like it’s just there, hurting the boy, but not completely scathing him. Looked like the shards are there to torment him, and it meant that every little shard there is torture just by being present.

 _The Czar is not a child, Kuroo-san. His unconscious self is just portraying how lost and how scarred he is—mentally and emotionally._ With the Sun Guardian’s words, Kuroo instinctively moved forward, the former letting him do so.

He stretched his right arm forward, hoping to have contact with the unaware Czar on front of him. But even before he could step on the first shard scattered around, the child suddenly snapped his head on Kuroo’s direction.

Somehow, he knows he won’t forget the tear-stained golden orbs that looked at him with despair.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My documents from my former school got stuck and I needed it bc I transferred late and if it wouldn't be submitted I can't take final exams and I won't graduate. I'M REALLY SORRY.
> 
> BTW: Anyone wants to check out the one shot I made for Valentine's Day? I didn't know how to link it here but I just posted it along this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you think of this, please let me know through your comments!


End file.
